percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Days of Boom: Chapter 35
Nolan Swift XXXV Chaos and the City, Part 2 I looked as Chernabog rose up as smoke from the bomb seemed to seep from his mouth and nostrils. It was like nothing could take this guy down and every plan we tried seemed to fail for one reason or another. It was like the forces of the universe were keeping us trapped in this stupid amusement park and I just wanted to leave. I then realized I actually wanted to leave the happiest place on earth, and I had planned on taking my daughter here on her 9th birthday. That also reminded me that my family was being held captive somewhere and I didn’t even know where. “So how long until we get a little sunlight, we don’t have all day you know?” I asked Joe, but he just looked over at Amber. She looked like she was trying to charge up some kind of spell as I saw small sparkles of light come from her hands. It was like she had a hand full of fireflies, but it was much too faint to be considered sunlight. “I’m not sure, but I’ll see if I can do anything to help,” Joe said as he ran over to her. The two talked for a little before Joe came running back. “She needs more time. She is tired from creating all the Disney characters. For right now, the best we can do is defend her and keep Ugly’s attention on us.” “Shouldn’t be too hard. You’ve already got the insulting part down,” I said and I watched as more demons appeared. While the bomb had for the moment drained him of power, he was quickly coming back to full strength. Before long, he would overpower us and our reinforcement. “Will you two get over here and help me out!” El yelled at us as she cut another demon in half. It turned into golden dust that swirled in the wind. Joe and I ran over to help her out and started smashing and cutting our way through the crowd of demons, but two more just seemed to take their place. “We would have an easier time fighting a swarm of bees!” Dan shouted as he managed to destroy one of the flying demons. “My brother did that once and won, so it is possible,” Joe commented. “This on the other hand seems completely impossible!” “Did you really just make a reference to Hercules?” I asked him, then realized I hadn’t seen the Disney god in awhile. “Where is he anyway?” “He got turned to dust helping me save El,” Dan commented and it was too bad, he was a power house. “Oh, well that kind of stinks,” Joe said. As we kept fighting, I noticed that we were actually getting pushed back. The Disney characters fighting on our side seemed to be slowly overwhelmed and even a few other them were being destroyed right before my eyes. I was forced to watch as Buzz Lightyear was surrounded and swarmed by the demons. He fought them off, but he slowly was turned to golden dust piece by piece until there was nothing left. The golden dust flowed with the wind and blew past us. I watched as it blew past my feet and it gave me an idea. I turned around and saw Joe’s new friend still trying desperately to make any kind of spark. “You…um…I’m bad with names!” I said to her, which earned me a kind of scowl from her and Joe. “It’s Amber,” she said back. “And I’m trying to concentrate here.” “Ya, that’s good and all, but how close are you to getting enough power?” I asked her, but her face dropped. “Nowhere close enough. I poured all my power into the machine and then some,” Amber commented. “And then some?” I asked. “Well I sometimes place some of my magic in something like a battery, so Disney characters can be made even if I’m on vacation or something. I used pretty much all of them to make these characters. It isn’t like I can make something stronger than myself, so I poured more magic into them then I can make myself,” she explained, still looking at a small glowing orb of light between her hands. “And these monsters are made using the same method? They used your batteries or whatever to make these villains?” I asked her. “Yes, they must have found the storage area, but I used my own private supply for the heroes,” she explained. “Why do you ask?” “Can we filter the magic of these characters back into you and use it to fuel the sunlight?” I asked, hoping for a bit of good news. “Maybe, but you would need to get all that energy in one place and I don’t see how you could do that,” she commented, but my mind was on a roll. “Joe and El!” I called to them. They turned around to look at me. “We are going to need a storm, a big one! A tornado if you can manage it.” “A tornado isn’t going to even scratch that demon!” Joe protested. “That would require a lot of energy and when it doesn’t work, we’ll be out of energy.” “No, we aren’t going to use it against Chernabog, we are going to use it on Amber,” I said, causing both of their eyebrows to flinch. “That is a terrible idea,” El commented. “No, we are going to use their own power against them,” I commented. “But we need everyone’s help. Including the heroes.” “No, we can’t ask them to do that,” Joe said, but a gloved hand appeared on his shoulder. “Don’t worry. We would be happy to defend this park and those that come visit it. It is what Walt Disney would have wanted,” Mickey Mouse said. “But you’re Mickey Mouse!” Joe protested, but Mickey stopped him. “No, at least not the real one. I can always be remade later, but you all won’t. You are real and can’t be replaced when killed. We on the other hand will exist in the hearts of all those that share the Disney spirit,” Mickey said as he motioned to all the Disney characters, who followed in behind him and made a face that said they would help in any way they could. “Then we have a plan,” Amber said, but Joe and El still looked a little reluctant and Amber caught on to this. “Oh grow a backbone you two.” This seemed to break them out of their thoughts and they gave each other a nod. They each stood on either side of Amber and their weapons morphed into spears. “Let’s get this over with,” El said and they pointed their spears to the sky. While the sky was still as dark as a nightmare, I could still hear the roar of thunder and I felt the wind pick up almost instantly. In the blink of an eye, a funnel of wind fell from the sky and surrounded Amber. It looked like pretty violent, but that changed as the Disney heroes walked to it. They closed their eyes and willed themselves into dust, which joined with the tornado and turned it into a golden spiral of pure magical energy. It started pulling in energy from all over Disney World, as golden dust lit up the sky from all over the place. I saw a pack of hyena’s being pulled through the sky and turned to dust when they collided with the tornado. “Is that enough,” Joe yelled into the tornado, obviously worried that this plan could go south very quickly. “Just a little more power,” Amber called from inside the spiral. I looked at Chernabog and I saw where we could get out extra power. He had somehow managed to keep his demons from the tornado, but just barely. “Can you make it any more powerful?” Dan asked. “No, I’m at my limit,” Joe called out. “Me too!” El said. The two were obviously tired from all the fighting, I think we all were. However, we had come too far to fail now, but how could we make it faster? I mean it isn’t like I could call a tornado or give it a push…could I? “Nolan, I don’t know what you’re planning but don’t do it,” Dan said and it was then that I noticed I must have had a stupid look on my face. He was examining my face like it was a machine and it clearly said I have a stupid idea I’m going to try. “Just think about whatever it is that is riddling around in your brain.” “Sorry Dan, but planning things out has never been one of my strong points,” I commented. I gripped my hammer tightly and my body erupted in golden light. The familiar wings appeared on my shoes and a hat similar to Hermes’ appeared on my head. “Swift, wait!” Dan shouted, but I didn’t listen as I ran right into the spiral of the golden tornado. I realized this was a stupid plan almost instantly as the wind felt like it was pulling me into the air. I wasn’t going nearly fast enough, so I pushed harder. I willed my legs to go faster, but they were just yelling at me to shut up. I told them to listen to me and I dug in deep, pushing myself as hard as I could. Then I noticed I was no longer fighting to keep up, but the tornado and I were going at the same speed. I glanced at my hammer and a pair of golden snakes were growing around my hammer, complete with a pair of wings that made my hammer look like a caduceus. My body also seemed to be radiating even more light and I felt like nothing was holding me back. In one step, I was now fighting the wind, but in the opposite direction now. The tornado was now fighting to keep up with me and I just kept pushing forward, dragging the wind with me as I went. I looked up and saw demons, monsters, and other villains being dragged into the tornado and instantly being shredded to dust. When I looked to the center, Amber was on her knees and collecting all the dust into a single spot. “Alright, STOP!” Amber called, causing Joe and El to drop their spears and the tornado to stop almost instantly. I also stopped running in circles and tried by best to stop myself. I ran down Main Street, causing a trail of broken road to appear behind me as I slowed down. I looked back and saw all the gold dust hanging in the air. Amber got to her feet and raised both arms in the air. The golden dust reacted to her and flowed into her, making her look like a giant candle. When her eyes opened, they were filled with golden light and an enormous blast of pure light shot right at Chernabog. The light was so intense that I thought I would get a sunburn in no time. Chernabog seemed to be reacting the same way as he raised his arms over his face to block the sunbeam. I then heard music playing as well, the Ave Maria. I looked over and saw Dan messing around with one of the park speakers. He had apparently got them pack online somehow and got the song to play. Chernabog lifted his wings into the air and wrapped himself in them, shielding himself from the light or maybe just because he wanted to go to sleep. Amber continued blasting him with magical light and soon Chernabog slowly dissolved into nothing more than golden dust. It was finally over. I walked back to rejoin everyone, but every step felt like a mile. I had pulled on too much power from Hermes, which I had only ever done once before. My muscles felt like they were on fire, but everyone looked happy as Joe gave Amber a big hug while Dan and El were cheering. El saw me and ran over. “Swift, we did it!” She said and gave me a hug, which felt like a thousand needles in my side. The pain was so intense that the last thing I remember was everything going dark. [[User:Darkcloud1111|''Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive''']] Category:Days of Boom Category:The Olympian League Category:Darkcloud1111 Category:Chapter Page Category:Earth-865